Terrible Things
by FANactic Writer
Summary: Sad one shot. Song that inspire this one shot is Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. I don't own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, or the song. I only own this one-shot. Thomas have a talk with his son James.


**Hello this is FANactic Writer and this author note is because this story was alter by me to avoid it getting taken down because it didn't abide to guidelines (most of which had cause a _LOT_ of really good stories to be taken down and/or moved). If you want the original way this was written version I suggest looking for it on either Tumblr or Archive of our own. In fact I highly recommend it since in my opinion it was far more better the way I original wrote it. If you like this one then good for you but if you're interested in how it originally was then go look for it at the sites I mention. I love the stories on but some of the rules just...ugh! _So many good stories were taken down because of them!_**

* * *

><p>Thomas sighed as he looked at his eldest son James as they sat side by side on the backyard porch. The teenager looked a lot like his mother Juno, Thomas's wife, save for his eyes and skin tone. Those came from Thomas.<p>

"So Dad what did you wanted to talk to me about without Albus and Lily?", asked the 17 year old.

Thomas took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began, "James you're old enough to know that..."

*_Down memory lane*_

Thomas was 17 and signing autographs when he saw her, Juno Potter. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Pale skin that seem to glow, long messy ebony black hair surrounding her head like a halo, pale pink lips in a wide smile as she laughed at a joke the red headed girl next to her said, and beautiful bright jade green eyes sparkling with happiness. Then their eyes met and he felt a spark between them.

Thomas was startled when she sat next to him later that evening.

"Hello I'm Juno.", she introduced in a gentle voice.

"T-Thomas.", Thomas replied.

"Well Thomas can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice , you're staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me.", Juno smiled as Thomas gaped at her with a blush on his tan skin.

*_Back to the present*_

"James I'm only telling you this because...life can do terrible things.", Thomas sighed as he looked James in the eyes.

James was quiet for a bit before he asked, "What happen next dad?"

Thomas gave a small smile before he continue with his story.

_*Down memory lane again*_

After that first meeting Thomas and Juno spent more and more time together. The two would shared every secret, every story, every jokes, and every single passing thought with each others. Thomas even shared about the dark times when his family seemed broken with no hope of being a family ever again and Juno shared her life before meeting him including the magic part of it.

Thomas licked his lips nervously as he fiddled with the little package in his front pocket. It been two years since he first met Juno and he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. He even went and asked Molly and Arthur Weasley, the closest thing to parents that Juno had in her life, his intention to Juno. They had given him their blessing and had even welcomed him into the family.

"Thomas what's wrong? You've been very quiet all night. Are you sick?", Juno's concern voice broke through Thomas's thoughts as he looked at his girlfriend of two years, and if she said yes, his future wife.

"Juno, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care now, I'm asking you, please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?", Thomas asked as he got on one knee as she opened the package to find a simple gold ring with a heart shape ruby in the center.

"Oh Thomas yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!", she squealed as she tackled him to the floor and littered his face with kisses.

*_Back to the present again*_

"Now, James, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray, that God shows you differently.", Thomas asked as tears gathered in his eyes.

_*Back down memory lane again*_

It had been 10 years since Thomas and Juno got married and they had three beautiful children since then, 9 year old James, 7 year old Albus, and 5 year old Lily. Thomas had just put the kids to bed and was heading to bed himself. His wife was probably asleep already but to his shock she was still awake crying.

"Juno, hey baby what's wrong?", Thomas asked in worry as he held her tight in his arms.

"T-Thomas can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick... and I've only got weeks. Please... don't be sad now. I really believe you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.", she gasped out between sobs.

Thomas frozed at her words and began crying with her too as the news sunk in. The two spent the whole night in each others arms crying.

Thomas fell to his knees pounding the ground at Juno funeral. Tears falling from his eyes as he yelled at God '_Why!? Why her!?'_ Arthur and his dad were trying to help him up from the ground and Molly had took the children out to the lobby so they wouldn't see their father like this. Thomas couldn't bear to see Juno in the coffin. So peaceful like she was just asleep but he knew she wasn't ever going to wake up again. _'She look so beautiful. She truely is an angel now.'_, whispered a small part of his mind that was numb to his broken heart.

*_Back to the present again*_

"So James don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose. If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose to walk away, walk away, don't let her get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you.", Thomas begged his son as he griped his shoulders.

"James, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.", Thomas whispered hollowly as tears fell freely from his eyes.


End file.
